


Бой с тенью

by Stiffler_Mom



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-13
Packaged: 2018-07-23 17:26:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7473054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stiffler_Mom/pseuds/Stiffler_Mom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>пост-ЗС<br/>Баки видит Зимнего Солдата каждый день. Они встречаются перед сном. Один на один.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Бой с тенью

02:13  
  
Баки ворочается. Подкладывает живую руку под голову, но через минуту раздраженно переворачивается, утыкаясь лицом в подушку. Ему ужасно, просто до невозможности хочется спать, вот только он боится; не может настроить себя на очередную встречу. Как вообще можно подготовиться к встрече со своим очень жутким вторым я? Стив тихо посапывает под боком, он умиротворен и излучает спокойствие, отчего Барнс злится еще сильнее. Он не заслуживает этого безграничного доверия, уж точно не через неделю после своего «триумфального» возвращения. Это сложно назвать триумфом, скорее побитая бешеная собака приползла к своему хозяину, а тот почему-то не боится быть укушенным и зараженным. Мол, иди ко мне дружок, я так скучал, — и трепетно гладит подставленную голову.  
  
03:43  
  
Постоянный страх — это невыносимо. Хуже только, когда ты боишься сам себя. Баки трет глаза металлической рукой, к ней он привык быстро. Так же быстро научился ее контролировать. На это ушло не больше пары часов, хотя, может дело в мышечной памяти или как это можно назвать в его случае. Баки вспоминает, как очнулся. Шагнул из светлого угла к тьме, завидев старого друга. Солдат не сразу выпустил его. Долго сомневался, но когда выбивал из Стива все дерьмо на хелликерриере — уже знал, что уйдет. А потом прыжок, вода, вот он волочит Кэпа словно тот ничего не весит, и резко уходит, открывая путь к центру управления законному владельцу тела. Баки понял это слишком резко, точно из комы вынырнул, и сбежал. Испугался своего нового тела, новой обстановки вокруг. Солдат был жесток с ним. Как неумелого птенца из гнезда вышвырнул, а ведь он еще даже не оперился. _Давай, Джеймс, хватай скорее штурвал, пока я не передумал. Ты это, не обращай внимания, но я малость попользовался тобой, так, мелочи, убивал на протяжении семидесяти лет. Но это ничего же, ага?_  
  
04:51  
  
Глаза предательски закрываются, Баки понимает, что не спать вечно он просто не сможет. Ему придется встретиться со своей тенью лицом к лицу, вновь. И это не сумасшествие, не раздвоение личности — их действительно двое. Один был всегда, а второй создан искусственно, но он живой, с мыслями и очень хорошо запрятанными эмоциями. Они как братья-близнецы, живущие в одном теле — очень тонко чувствуют друг друга, хоть Солдат и предпочел уйти поглубже. Исчезнуть ему не удастся, как бы сильного он того ни желал. Теперь каждый раз, когда Барнс засыпает — впадает в какой-то транс, он точно знает, что это еще не сон, но и вынырнуть на поверхность к реальности тоже не может. Там-то и сидит его личный кошмар, ждет излюбленных бесед. Никто не хочет быть совсем одиноким.  
Баки засыпает.  
  


***

  
  
 — Привет безвольникам.  
  
Солдат чуть иронично хмыкает и кивает в ответ, делая очередную затяжку крепкой папиросой. Баки удивляется, почему они постоянно видятся _здесь_. Нет, серьезно, комната обнуления ни одному из них не должна нравиться, но они постоянно в ней. Каждый раз вот уже неделю Барнс появляется тут, смотрит на раскинувшегося в том-самом-кресле Солдата, который крайне расслабленно поджимает под себя одну ногу. Сидит, блядь, как на самом удобном диване, курит вальяжно. Раздражает.  
  
 — Семь дней, Джеймс, — хрипло начинает он, меняя положение, и случайно сбрасывает локтем с железного столика капу. Баки дергается только от ее вида. И от имени, которым Солдат его всегда называет. — Ты уже заслужил доверие даже у матушки-природы. Пора пришить Роджерса, не находишь?  
  
Барнс садится перед креслом, прямо на пол, туда, где всегда стоял Пирс. Он злится, не любит эти разговоры, но все повторяется. Снова и снова. Можно было бы подойти, обхватить металлической рукой свое же горло и придушить суку за такие помыслы, только вот ирония — он уже пытался. Драка в собственной голове с самим собой заканчивается лишь кровью из носа на утро и беспощадной мигренью. Поэтому он лишь натянуто улыбается, доставая из кармана военной формы свою пачку сигарет. Со Стивом он не курит.  
  
 — Не-а, не нахожу, — отзывается, ловко хватая в воздухе услужливо брошенную зажигалку. — Я люблю его, ты знаешь. _Ты_ любишь его.  
  
Солдат напрягается, смотрит гневно, но молчит. Баки давно понял, что его мрачную половину пугают многие вещи, но он устроен не совсем как люди, поэтому борется со своими страхами своеобразно. Взять хотя бы комнату для обнуления. Будет сидеть в ней всегда, потому что сильный, потому что справится. А еще Солдат боится одиночества, поэтому хочет избавиться от Стива. Тогда они вновь будут одни, а значит и страшно не будет.  
  
 — Ты просто слабак, — наконец выплевывает он, отшвыривая потухший огрызок папиросы. — Я знаю, где лежит нож, ты знаешь, где лежит нож — так в чем проблема?  
  
— Блядь, да у нас повсюду ножи! Под подушкой нож, в стыке раковины — нож, — это не веселый факт, но Баки заливается искренним смехом. — Только у Стива в заднице не спрятан.  
  
Теперь уже очередь Солдата посмеиваться, что происходит крайне редко. Чаще он хмурый, холодный и отстраненный.  
  
 — Эти ваши штуки меня не интересуют, — мгновенно становясь серьезным, отвечает он. И сразу понятно, что именно имеется в виду.  
  
Баки фыркает, не веря ни слову. Черт, они же один и тот же человек, они знают друг друга, без вопросов, без лишних слов. Он вспоминает то, что чувствует днем, некое присутствие Зимнего Солдата, но тот всегда молчит, не показывается, но не может не видеть и не ощущать. И тут Барнс как снова срывается с ебаного поезда, так сильно по нему бьет понимание. Истина, причина, по которой Солдат хочет крови Роджерса. Он его боится. Боится своих реакций, эмоций.  
  
 — Твою-то мать, — тянет Баки, во все глаза пялясь на свое чуть измененное отражение. — Погоди, если следовать твоему методу избавления от страха, мы не должны убивать Стива, разве нет?  
  
 — Чего? — казалось, Солдат не может нахмуриться еще сильнее, но ему удается. Он весь подбирается, явно все прекрасно понимая, загнанно смотрит по сторонам. Ага, будто кто-то сюда заглянет на огонек.  
  
 — Господи, это что, ревность такая? Тебе проще убить, чем смириться с тем, что ты тоже живой и можешь чувствовать? — Баки шокирован своим открытием, но не может злиться. Ведь по сути Солдат — маленький напуганный мальчик, привязанный к креслу. Он родился и сразу получил разряд тока, бесконечно много боли, избиений, принуждений. Ни одного доброго слова, ни безболезненных прикосновений — только муки и ад. _Обнулить. Обнулить. Обнулить его!_  
  
 — Иди на хуй, Джеймс! — рычит, скалится, недовольный раскрытием своей тайны. Кажется, это первый раз, когда он сам мечтает закончить встречу.  
  
Баки встает с пола, уверенно шагает к креслу, смотря на настороженного Солдата, а потом просто обнимает его. Крепко, но не больно. Прячет лицо на чужом плече, шепчет что-то, словно ребенку, пока не чувствует ответное объятие.  
  


***

  
  
23:52  
  
Стив обнимает Баки поперек груди, прижимая к себе как можно ближе. По размеренному дыханию ясно, что он уже спит. Они ютятся на узкой кушетке, как в старые времена, только это не Бруклин, а какое-то захолустье Индии. Миссия. Баки не шевелится, боясь разбудить Стива. За последние три дня тот спал от силы час, а потому нуждается в нормальном отдыхе. Сыворотка это хорошо, но и перегружать организм не стоит. Осталась еще эта юношеская забота, стремление защитить, согреть, уберечь. Когда сон уже медленно подступает и к Барнсу, в комнатушку влетает Сэм. Он громкий, и, похоже, вообще не замечает, что они как бы уже спят. Стив моментально подрывается. Баки скрипит зубами.  
  


***

  
  
 — Знаешь, Джеймс, люди — конфеты в цветных обертках, — Солдат выдыхает сигаретный дым, восседая в том же кресле. Впервые в его руках нож. — Так может развернем конфету по имени Сэм? Уверен, там внутри много интересного.  
  
Баки улыбается, искренне, излучая понимание всем своим видом. Он тоже зол на Сэма. Но это не стоит внимания, не теперь, когда Солдат больше не предлагает избавиться от Стива. Единение близко.


End file.
